


Talking Without Talking But Saying Everything

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Team, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to paian's prompt at the fic_promptly comm at DW: </p>
<p>Stargate SG-1, team, five conversations SG-1 had after aliens made them do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Without Talking But Saying Everything

1 “Carter . About what happened ...”  
  
“It’s okay, Sir.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
“Shouldn’t we at least ... talk about it?”  
  
“And break the habit of a lifetime?”  
  
“So ... you’re okay with it?”  
  
“As okay as you probably are. Sir.”  
  
“Not okay then.”  
  
“Coping.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“I really need to get on with ...”  
  
“Yeah. Fine. Sure. Later.”  
  
  
2 “So, T.”  
  
“O’Neill.”  
  
“That whole ... ceremony thing.”  
  
.......  
“The thing where Daniel and Carter and I ...”  
  
.......  
  
“Where we had to, you know ...”  
  
“I do not.”  
  
“But you were there. Front row. Best seat in the house.”  
  
“I put myself into a deep state of kel-no-reem during the incident I believe you are referring to. If, indeed, there was an incident. Which there may or may not have been. Since I was deep in kel-no-reem.”  
  
“So, you didn’t see anything. Or ... hear ... anything.”  
  
“I have been practising kel-no-reem for many years, O’Neill. I am something of an expert.”  
  
“Well, that’s good. That’s great.”  
  
“Can I be of further assistance, O’Neill?”  
  
“No. Nope. I think you got it covered.”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
  
3 “Daniel?”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“Do we _have_ to talk about it?”  
  
“Do you _want_ to talk about it?”  
  
“Do you have to answer every question with a question?”  
  
“I don’t know. Do I?”  
  
“You want go hustle up Teal’c for some pay-per-view Jello wrestling?”  
  
“If that’s the alternative to talking about it ...”  
  
“Best I can come up with on short notice.”  
  
“I’m on it.”  
  
  
4 “How’s my team, Doc?”  
  
“Let’s concentrate on you for a while, shall we?”  
  
“I’m fine. Peachy. Never better.”  
  
“Colonel ... how long have I been your physician?”  
  
.....  
  
“Long enough to know that when your mouth says one thing and your eyes another, I always go with the eyes.”  
  
“All right. I’m not fine. I’ll dream about it and re-live it and fret hugely at the effect it will have on all of them. But I did what I did to get the job done and get everyone home more or less in one piece and that’s what’ll get me, and them, through it. Now ... can I please just ... get the hell out of here.”  
  
“Sam and Dr. Jackson and Teal’c more concerned for you than they are about themselves. As a courtesy to them, you should let me finish your tests and take whatever I prescribe, if you need any medication, that is.”  
  
.....  
  
“Colonel?”  
  
“For them, then.”  
  
“For them.”  
  
  
5 “Thank you, all of you. Your reports have been most thorough. At this point, I should ask if anyone would like to request re-assignment. It will not reflect on you in any way, and no mention of the reason for re-assignment will appear on your permanent records.”  
  
“General Hammond, if I may? I have no idea if anyone on my team wishes to leave SG-1, but I would like it placed on record that I am damned proud of each and every one of them and how they reacted to a very ... difficult ... situation. I also think that the best way we can deal with this is as we did back on that planet, together.”  
  
“I agree, Sir.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“As do I.”  
  
“Then so be it. SG-1 is on rotation from tomorrow. Welcome back.”  
  
ends


End file.
